Speed Master
by NariNari
Summary: Your mind was blank all you could see was red, 'I love you, I love you, I love you' You chanted driving the kunai straight into Naruto's heart. WarningsRape, major angst. Now beta'd!


**A/N: **I don't own Naruto, or Speed Master. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei and my lover (I'm lying! Tears!) Gackt.

**MATA!!!:** I'm in an angsty mood. So here's my angsty story! Boyonboy. Thanks to Kurai Kisu-chan for betaing!

You have always known you wanted Naruto. You didn't try to deny it to yourself. When you first met the boy, you were young, and he was the only one who didn't treat you like a glass object. No, the blonde had only offered friendship if only for that moment in time, for he had seen the sadness in your black eyes. And when you had met years later, you saw the same sadness buried within your love's eyes. You vowed to replace that with joy, and years later after a painful trip to Sound you were able to fulfill that vow.

_"Love.."_

_I love you _

_Cause you give me everything_

_So much that it destroys me, everything_

It started with a simple kiss and a profession. Naruto, who was of course head over heels for you, readily agreed to become intimate with you. He wanted nothing more than for you to take him, make him yours, to take everything he had and let him be completely and utterly drowned in that which was you.

_I love you_

_You let me coil around your wet body_

_So much that drives me mad again, everything_

Yet everything isn't what it seems, sure you were in love, but you were also completely unstable, mentally. You would scream and scream at Naruto if he left the house for over an hour without him telling you where he had gone and then you'd break down in tears. Naruto didn't want his love to be so distressed so he became house bound and only left for food and missions. Finally he got tired of the freak fights and rough sex and left. You were left, broken and alone for the second time.

_I can't get it again_

_Pleasure from you_

Naruto was assigned on a mission that required him to infiltrate a small village on his own. You knew this, you were the one who requested the service, in disguise of course. Naruto was required to sneak into a house, empty or occupied he wasn't sure. He soon found out though as you trapped him in a binding jutsu. He yelled at you over and over to let him go, but you, you were completely and utterly insane by now, your mental health had diminished when you saw Naruto walking happily with Gaara. It was then that you went mad with jealousy, hurt and betrayal. No, Naruto wasn't going to go anywhere.

_I love you_

You removed Naruto's clothes and your own. You set the boy on the bed and whispered words of love and murder in his ear, it was dark and the only thing Naruto could see were your bright red eyes boring into his, they shone with love...and hate. Without hesitation you slammed your member into Naruto's entrance, unprepared. Naruto called out, face contorted with pain.

_Even your insane face is beautiful_

Over and over you pounded into the small body, Naruto never enjoying a second. Finally you spilled your seed and collapsed, the last thing you uttered before sleep over took you was 'I love you.'

_So much that I lose consciousness, everything_

You awakened after the jutsu had worn off of the blonde, Naruto was kicking and punching you repeatedly, You had let the fact slip from your mind that the jutsu only lasted so long unless it was redone. Naruto screamed words of loathing at you, tears streaming down his face, he then brought out a kunai stabbing at you with impossibly jerky movements.

_I wont go back again_

_Even pain from you_

You smirked 'Dobe, you're weak and you're mine!' Naruto furious threw the kunai into your side, 'Not anymore!' Your mind was blank all you could see was red, 'I love you, I love you, I love you!' You chanted driving the kunai straight into Naruto's heart. Blue eyes widened in shock, 'Sasuke,' pale lips whispered, 'I...I still love you...' Breathing stops, your heart flutters, you've done it now, he will always be yours!

_But you're not here..._

You clean up the mess you've made and leave the body for someone else to find. You know that once he is discovered the first person besides the Hokage that will be told is you. You can't wait to tell your love what you've just accomplished, and that's when it hits you, he's gone and he won't be coming back. A sob escapes you, you fall to the ground, 'NARUTO!' the strangled cry of pain leaves your mouth.

_I can't endure all alone_

The funeral is a few days later, you drift in and out of consciousness, not really know what's going on. But then you see the pink haired girl before you, dressed in black, moisture in her eyes. You understand again, he's gone and it's your fault. It's time to see him, see what you've done to him, and before anyone can stop you, you've ran to the casket, climbing in grabbing his corpse and holding him tightly screaming for him to wake up, that you're sorry.

_But you're not here..._

_Just once more I hold you_

You hear the screams behind you, Sakuras in hysterics yelling for you to get off, to let go. You scream for everyone to back off, or you'll kill them all. Tsunade interferes and tells the crowd to shut up, you begin to whisper to your love that you'll never leave him again, that you're so sorry for all this, not to worry it will all be over soon.

_I won't let go again_

_Even your rotten body_

Maniacal laughter shakes your body, as someone pulls you off his corpse, you punch and kick at them, but to no avail, and then you see who it is. It is the man who made you kill your love in the first place, it is your brother Itachi, 'Little brother.' He states his cold eyes staring into your blurry tear filled ones, 'He's gone and you're the one that's done it.' He hisses at you. You look around to the people before you, and the all nod in agreement, they know! They know what you've done! 'HE'S MINE! ONLY MINE!' You pull away from your brother and stand wild eyed in front of the coffin. Oh, how you wish he were here!

_But you're not here..._

_I can't endure all alone_

You pull him out of the casket, his body stiff and cold in you hands you kiss at his face. Forehead, nose, eyes, mouth. 'MINE! YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!' You scream at your brother as he approaches you hand outstretched, 'Not anymore Little Brother, come to me.' You look down at his closed eyes, oh God you've made him so cold, so stiff, you made those beautiful eyes close for the last time. An anguished scream racks your body you hold him close.

_But you're not here..._

_Just once more I hold you_

You pull the kunai out, holding it to your neck you slice effectively, falling onto the already dead body. Death over takes you, and you can see it you can see that light, yet yours is not light, no in fact it's very, very black.

_But you..._

_I can't fix it again_

**A/N:** Oh my Kami, that was...interesting...Well review please because I'm sure that was complete and utter crap...


End file.
